


A Bird's Eye View Sees All

by Utopian_angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Pigeons, Sort Of, basically lila is mean to the pigeons and the pigeons get revenge, class salt, dont get mad. get even, i saw this and was like 'write this NOW', its like my hs chem teacher used to say:, mr. ramier doesn't get akumatized at all in this fic, this is the closest to crack ill ever get, unless i decide to do a chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_angel/pseuds/Utopian_angel
Summary: A Lila gets exposed fic; but how?Through the power of the pigeons!!!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 375





	A Bird's Eye View Sees All

**Author's Note:**

> You might be wondering; how the heck did this come about?
> 
> Well, it was an ask on @virgil-is-a-cutie's account so I decided to take a shot at it XD 
> 
> Hope you all like it!!!!

Lila Rossi walked through the park, her mind deep in thought as she baked up another story to feed her sheep classmates. Just as she sat on the park bench, she was gifted one of nature’s many wonders; a pigeon crapping on her outfit. 

“Stupid bird!” she yelled at the innocent pigeon. “This outfit is designer!” Lila picked up a nearby rock and chucked it in the direction of the pigeon; who immediately squawked in fear and flew off. As the italian girl began to attempt to clean off the bird poop, a certain someone took note of everything she had just done. 

Because when it came to the pigeons, Xavier Ramier was _not_ playing any games.

To say school was interesting the next day for Bustier’s class would be an understatement. There were pigeons everywhere. Marinette walked into the classroom, saw the birds, sighed, and walked back out. Despite their best efforts, there was nowhere else open for Bustier to teach her class; so they had to share the room with the birds. 

As the class went about their day, Nathaniel couldn’t help but notice how many of the pigeons were targeting Lila in particular; as many of them decided she was now a pigeon toilet. So he brought it up to Alix and Marinette (who came into class a whole 20 minutes late) while they were at lunch. 

“Maybe it’s a coincidence,” Alix shrugged, “Unless Mr. Pigeon is back.” 

“He isn’t; I already made sure- I mean I checked the news and didn’t see him; not that I encountered him or anything-” Marinette rambled on. Alix raised an eyebrow at the bluenette, but decided to let it go for now. 

“This is weirder than weird,” Nathaniel muttered. Marinette and Alix nodded in agreement. 

It only got weirder from there. 

“Jagged Stone’s kitten just adores me; her name is fluffles and shes a white Persian cat,” Lila continued her tall tale. It had been a day since the pigeons showed up; no one has figured out why their here or what they want. As per usual, Alya, Kim, Rose, and Sabrina were enamored with the italian girl’s stories. Max and Juleka were a bit skeptical but decided to not speak up. 

“Aww that’s adorable, Lila!” Rose squealed. That was when the pigeons showed up once again. This time they had small slips of papers in their beaks. The papers fell to the ground and Nino picked one up. 

“It’s a picture,” he turned the paper towards the rest of his classmates; it was a picture of Jagged Stone and his Alligator, Fang, on their 25th birthday.

“Woah, Jagged Stone had Fang for that long?” Kim questioned. 

“I thought he had a kitten,” Juleka mumbled. Alya, having heard the goth girl turned towards Lila with a questioning look. Another pigeon swooped by; this time landing on Max. It dropped a small paper into his hand.

“Max, are you the one doing this?” Sabrina tilted her head in confusion. 

“No! trust me, I’m not that good with animals.” 

“Yeah,” Kim defended his best friend, “Max wouldn’t hurt anyone like that!” 

“Whatever,” Alya cut the conversation short, “What does the paper say?” Max unfolded the paper. 

“A bird’s eye can see all.” As the pigeon flew away, it took a quick bathroom break on Lila.

—–

After a week of relentless harassment by the pigeons, Lila was nearing her breaking point. As Bustier was wrapping up her lesson, more pigeons flew in from each of the windows until they covered all possible exits. 

“Okay this is getting ridiculous! utterly ridiculous!” Chloe tried to shoo the pigeons away from her but to no avail. One of the pigeons made its way into Marinette’s lap and dropped a USB drive on her. 

“Marinette! are you the one controlling these pigeons?!” Lila wailed. Alya shot a glare at the designer as she moved to comfort her bestie. The bluenette rolled her eyes.

“If that were the case, I would not be carrying my own bag, they would be on my balcony waiting for me, and they wouldn’t be at school because of Adrien’s feather allergy.” The model had to go home on Monday due to how severe his allergies got and had been stuck there ever since.

“Well, any idea what’s on the drive?” Nino questioned. 

“Beats me,” the bluenette handed the USB drive to Max, who plugged it into Markov and hit play. 

The video opened up with (to no one’s surprise) a pigeon staring right into the lens. There was a timestamp in the bottom corner that dated to the previous Monday. From there, the camera went into the air, and towards where Lila was walking into her apartment; on the phone with someone. 

_“I’m telling you, Momma, Adrien and I are doing great! he took me on this amazing picnic by the Seine and he even got me flowers!”_ Chloe glared daggers at the Italian girl. _“He’s the best boyfriend you could ever ask for! maybe one day you two will meet!”_ Lila hung up the phone after that. 

“That is utterly ridiculous! Everyone with a brain cell knows that Adrikins is dating Kagami!” Chloe snapped at Lila. Marinette, meanwhile, stared in surprise at the screen; _Was Lila about to be exposed….By **pigeons?!**_

The scene changed after that; this time it was the courtyard; but since it was after school, there weren’t many people there. The timestamp stated that this took place on Tuesday. Lila was walking and collided with someone head-on. Nathaniel’s eyes went wide as he watched Marc on the screen. 

_“Oh! I’m very sorry about that!”_ Lila went and helped him gather his drafts that were now scattered on the ground. As she picked one up, she stealthily pocketed it. 

_“It’s alright,”_ Marc smiled, _“I should pay more attention to where I was walking.”_ Before Lila could leave, However, Marc called out to her. _“Could I have the page you put in your pocket back? It’s for a writing contest I’m entering.”_

_“I didn’t put anything in my pocket,”_ Lila innocently replied. 

_“I just saw you do it though,”_ he shot back.

_“You must be seeing things. That tends to happen to people who are over stressed. If you want I could introduce you to a famous masseuse-”_

_“Flip out your pockets."_

_“What?”_

_“If you haven’t taken anything as you claim, then flip your pockets so I can see.”_

_“You don’t believe me?”_ Lila put on a betrayed expression. 

_“Im sorry to say that I don’t.”_

_“Don’t tell me you believe those rumors those bullies Marinette and her friends have been spreading about me!”_

_“They’re not rumors and Mari, Nath, and Alix are not bullies. You’re lying to me right now which just supports what me and the rest of the school have heard about you.”_ The smile on Lila’s face quickly dropped after that. 

_“If you believe those idiots, then you’re an even bigger one. Get this through your head: I didn’t take your stupid story nor do I care for it. Plus it’s probably going to end up in the trashcan anyway so what's the big deal?”_ Lila stormed out of the courtyard; leaving behind a somewhat offended Marc. The camera followed her as she left the school. Once she was far away, she pulled out the paper and began to read it. 

“Didn’t you tell us you entered a writing contest because your uncle is the judge?” Kim asked her. 

“I did enter it! and it was with my own work too!” she protested.

“Then let me see the draft,” Nathaniel demanded. After an intense stare-off (that grew as more of her classmates began to stare at her in surprise) Lila relented and handed Nathaniel the paper. As the artist read the paper over, the scowl on his face grew more and more evident. “This is Marc’s writing!” This was met with many outraged shrieks.

Before a fully blown argument could ensue, Mylene spoke up.

“Guys, the video is still going.” Whoever wasn’t glaring at Lila was watching the Lila on-screen argue with Alix. Marinette and Nathaniel stared at the skater girl; who proceeded to hide her face in her hat. The timestamp showed that this took place over the weekend, near the same place Alix and Kim raced so long ago.

_“I did try to warn you, Alix; anyone who isn’t with me is against me; you signed yourself up for this when you sided with Marinette and Nathaniel.”_

_“I sided with them because you’re a freaking liar!”_

_“I only tell people what they want to hear, it’s ultimately up to them to believe me.”_

_“Cut the crap; if they didn’t believe you, then they would be ostracized and made out to be the liar; just like you did with Marinette! There’s no choice in the matter.”_

_“Marinette spoke out against me; and like every queen that ever lived, I exiled the rebel disturbing my kingdom.”_

_“You’re delusional!”_

_“And look where my delusions got us; I’m at the top of the school with nearly everyone wrapped around my pinkie. While you sit alone; waiting for your “friends” to show up to cheer you on at your little skating competition; only for no one to show up because they’re all hanging out in the shopping district.”_ Alix raised an eyebrow at that.

_“Really? they all stood me up for shopping?”_

_“Well of course they did; it’s my nonna’s birthday and they insisted on getting her a present,”_ she imitated herself. 

_“You make me sick,”_ Alix spat.

_“And you make everyone sick with your presence.” Lila strutted away from the red-haired girl._ The camera took to the sky once again and landed in the palms of Mr. Ramier. He was smirking. 

_“I hope you all enjoyed the show. Now all of Paris knows just what kind of person you truly are. Maybe this will teach you to be nicer to the pigeons, Lila.”_ The screen went black after that. 

The class went ballistic. Alya, Kim, and Nino were screaming at Lila, who was screaming right back. Rose was in tears and being comforted by Juleka and Mylene. Chloe was watching the chaos unfold around her while Sabrina took a video. Ivan was making sure Kim doesn’t beat the girl up by restraining him. Max was fact-checking everything Lila has ever told them. Marinette, Nathaniel, and Alix slipped out of the classroom undetected; running into Officer Roger, Principal Damocles, and someone who looked like she was Lila’s mother. 

The three of them felt that there were going to be many akumas after today’s show.


End file.
